A software application often contains numerous software program files with hundreds of lines of software code. One of the issues with managing a software application is that all relevant program files need to be updated and modified to reflect changes to the objectives of the software application. Updating a software application requires a programmer to research each program file, which is labor intensive and time consuming. This can be compounded in an enterprise environment where there can be a large number of software applications having a large number of program files.